


Such a Tragic Remake

by MelivesMatter



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Family Loss, Fear, Murder, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelivesMatter/pseuds/MelivesMatter
Summary: In Max's situation, bunch of people who was on his side are dying. But just imagine...Max's best friends are dead. One is about PJ and another is about Bobby. How could they possibly be killed. Read this to figure out why and how. I included some minor characters in the movie - A Goofy Movie. Contains Profanity.





	1. Remembered

The day I never thought something tragic was going to happen; and it had to be my best friend, PJ. I remembered what happened to him and it's going through my head a lot. He died in front of me. How? Let me tell you. It was a fun evening with my two best friends, PJ, and Bobby. Since we defeated the Gammas, we decided to go to eat. Once we ate, we were heading back as we all didn't see what's coming. A car, driving slowly approaching us, but that is when, "POW! POW! POW! POW" All I heard is that. I fell to the ground as I started running. The gun kept going "POW! POW!", I didn't look. I basically dipped. But when the car was gone and the gunshots were off, I started heading back to see if anyone was there. Then the tragedy, as I saw Bobby on his knee with PJ, the worse has happened. PJ was shot dead. He was struck by 3 bullets, 2 in the chest and 1 directly in his head. I didn't do anything but just cry after I saw his death. Bobby got up and as I stopped crying, I looked everywhere and Bobby was gone. I looked back at PJ, and I ran for help. But I would probably think that he is straight up dead. No pulse, No heartbeat, No twitching, but I ran for help. One of the people heard me screaming for help, a person who in my life, I know. I asked myself, why is he here? What motivates you to come here? What is he doing here? Chad. He looked like he was through some tough shit. I don't know how he got here?

"What's the prob?" Chad asked

"Look,Ch-" I hesitated to act like he didn't know me. So I said sir instead of his name.

"Look sir, My best friend is dying because of a gunshot wound. And I need some help. I don't have my cell phone on me. Do you?" I said.

"Sure.. Let me just call 911." Chad replied.

" _ Oh man...what will his mom and dad probably say about this?! _ " I thought.

A loving son of the Pete's is dead. I don't know what I'm going to tell them. Or worse, maybe the police might tell them. I have no choice but to tell them about what happened to PJ. I'm too nervous for the police to tell them. Really am. 

"Sir, I called, and they're on their way. I'll stay here for you though." Chad said.

Like really. What makes him be all that? I remembered he was a jock himself. A jerk in my opinion. And Now suddenly, he changed I guess. How though. What happened that made him change. 

Why is he now being helpful? I got so many questions. I don't what to tell him.

*police and ambulance sirens*

Speaking of those sounds, I must tell PJ's parents.


	2. I had no choice

"Sir, what had happened before his death?" One of the officers told me.

"Well, me and friends were heading back home and then suddenly, a car pulled up and shot my friend 3 times. "

"Okay, what is your name?"

"Maximillian Goof. But call me Max Goof, sir."

"And what is your friend's name?"

"PJ Pete, sir."

"Have you figured out what the vehicle is?"

"No sir."

The officer was just taking down notes of what I said to him.

"Alright, does your friend PJ have his parents?" The officer asked

"Yes sir." I said.

"Ok, I need to contact them."

_ Oh shit _ . I was supposed to tell them. I'm really worried about what is going to happen to his parents. Why am I even thinking about this? They're gonna tell them no matter what. Know what, Imma make sure to tell his family first before the police would. 

"You know their number?" The officer asked again.

I sighed , but I answered.

"No sir." I answered.

"Do you know your parents phone number?"

I have to lie, even know, I know my dad's number. So I could tell them face to face. What's the point of contacting my dad anyways? I mean he knows him but not part of my family.

"No sir." I answered again.

"Okay, that is all I got to ask you sir."

The officer concluded the interrogation and went to talk with another officer.

"I feel really sorry about your friend. Friend or Best friend?" Chad said when he appeared. He kinda caught me off guard.

"Best, friend..." I hesitated, trying to hold my tears.

I can't believe I lost my own pal. My own friend who wrapped his arm around me every time I'm in a sad mood. My own...savior.

Everything would possibly change after his death. Well some...but for me, it's life changing. 

"Sir?" I asked Chad. "Could you stay right here? If the police ask some questions, say that you aren't involved in this situation."

"Oh okay." He answered.

I walked off to go tell PJ's parents about his death. Must hurry before they tell them. So they can know that he's dead.

I could have got my cell phone on me but I left it in my college room. Really don't feel like getting it. Wait. I noticed something, my dad's car is here and I would use it to go visit them, or lemme take the volkswagen van. I'm not sure. I would take my dad's car but I'm not sure if dad really wants me and his car gone. Like I can drive now. Even know I'm a freshman in college. It's just my dad could be copblocking sometimes. But my dad isn't in the house so, I have no choice but to take his car without permission and drove off.


	3. The worse had happened

Here it is, PJ's house. I am really nervous to tell them. I don't really want them to go into a breakdown.

But it has to be said. I got out of the car and made it to the door.

I knocked on their door. For 5 seconds, PJ's dad, Pete, opened up.

"Max? What're you doing in here?"

I was really nervous. If I tell them what happened to PJ, they might think it's fake, or I'm drunk. But this is 100% true. I've spoken.

"Look, (sighs) something had happened to your son, PJ." As I said that, PJ's mother, Peg came.

"Oh Hi Max!" PJ's mother, Peg said. "What brings you here?"

"He said something happened to PJ." Pete said.

"What happened?" Peg said in a really worried voice.

(Sighs again) "PJ..." I tried to hold the tears once again. "PJ..."

"Spit it out kid, C'mon." Pete impatiently said.

"PJ is...dead."

Everything was silent.

"You gotta be joking. This is comedy. Please tell me that you're joking." Pete said, trying not to get emotional.

"Unfortunately, I'm not." I said with tears running down my face.

Peg put her hand on her mouth with a gasp. Looks like she is about to cry.

"Wh-What happened?!" Pete said.

"PJ, was shot 3 times, losing blood and having no pulse. The paramedics tried everything but failed. I'm very sorry." I answered in sorrow.

Peg silently cried.

"My baby...he's dead." she whispered.

As she whimpered and started running to her room and closed the door.

"Oh no, what would I say to pistol then?" Pete asked

I feel terribly bad for his sister. She probably might be wondering what he's up to.

"Tell her the same thing I said to you." I replied.

There was silence again. Pete was literally about to cry. I can tell by the look of his face that he is about to cry.

"I actually thought...he would be..safe." Pete whispered in a sorrowful mood.

"Ok, I think I must go again, I'm sorry about your son." Once I concluded that, Pete slammed the door in front of me. I just walked off their house and got into my car. My face was laid down on the wheel.

"Why?! Why him?!" Tears were falling through my eyes and I was really about to lose it. I would kill somebody if my best friends or family gets hurt and that is what I got to do. I went through my dad's glove box trying to see if has a cell phone in there and found a "Beretta M9 9MM 5 pistol." I didn't know my dad had a gun in his glove box. I looked at it, rotating it then, I put it in my pocket. I kept looking if he had left a cell phone in there and there wasn't. I was about to go to sleep like it is about 10:00. The tragic event of PJ had happened 2 hours ago. I can't sleep through this pain I'm having. I must get the car back to my dad. I turned on the car and drove back.

" _ Someone is dead meat _ ." I thought when I felt the pistol in my pocket.

" _ Someone is dead meat _ ."


	4. Wake Up Call

Arriving at my dad's just to drop off his car. Luckily, he ain't outside. I was wondering if he was looking for me. I dropped off his car and still kept the gun in my pocket. I didn't say anything but just walk. I walked where PJ was shot and literally, there's nothing left but a yellow tape that says "do not enter." I still see stains of blood inside there. I tried not to remember what happened to PJ but the memories are way too stronger than me. I walked off the area where PJ was shot at and kept walking. I didn't want to go back to college since I was worried about the event. I couldn't sleep. I just walked tirelessly around the city so I can get the memories out of me.

I tried to hold it but it kept coming.

I remembered of him listening to Powerline back when we were freshmans in high school. But I tried to get that away. But more and more memorable things about PJ are still coming through my mind.

I sat on the bench near me and I was tired as hell. I'll just have to sleep here. I don't care what anybody says, I'm sleeping here. I'm worried about going back to my room. So I fell asleep...

Until I woke up noticing that I needed a cell phone. It was cold and dark. Little bit foggy outside when I woke up. I walked to my college room. As I got there, no one, I mean no one is in this room. I already know where PJ is but, where's Bobby? His stuff is still here. As I was wondering where Bobby was, a cell phone had rang. I was glad that my cell phone is still here. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this a friend of Bobby Zimmeruski?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well, I'm sorry if I say this to you but, your friend Bobby, was found dead at the entrance of a college university."

"Wh-What? H-How?"

"Police said that he committed suicide by a gunshot wound on the head. Really sorry."

I tried not to cry since another friend of mine is gone.

"And also, your other friend that goes by the name of PJ, was dead at a hospital. Just as he got there, he lost pulse."

I'd said nothing at all.

"Sir, do you want to-"

I hung up the phone and ran away from college. I stopped just to look at where I was at. The entrance of the college. I looked down and saw a stain of blood on the concrete. Then I kept running. Just as I ran away, a car behind me drove fast to catch me, and then suddenly, "POW!" It was the car that killed PJ. I ran as fast as I could to avoid those shots, but then I realized that I got a gun, I pulled out the gun, and started shooting while running. The windows were really visible and I could see who was in that car. I looked at the person who was in the car shooting at me, A person with a ski mask just looked straight dead at me with a gun on his/her hand. I started shooting at him but one of the gunshots hit me in my back while I was running. I fell down and I looked up at the vehicle driving past me. My vision was blurry like, I was finna passed out. Which I did after the blurs. Everything went black.

…

"Sir, Please calm down. The doctor said that he's unconscious right now."

"Calm down?! What do I need to calm me down?! That's my son!"

I heard two people through me and when I heard "My son", it has to be no other than dad. I slowly opened my eyes and I was right. My dad is here. I slowly talked like I was finna dead.

"D-Dad.." I said.

"MAXIE! Garwsh, I thought I lost you."

"Dad, I-It's okay...have you heard what happened to PJ?"

"No. Why? What happened."

"PJ...is dead."

"Oh... did you tell Pete and them?"

"Yes Dad."

"Who shot him?"

(Sighs)"Don't know. But the last time I saw the person who shot at me, that person was wearing a ski mask."

"Max...I think I know who they are." 

"Who are they."

"The Ski Mask Mafias."

"The what?"

"Ski Mask Mafias. Or the S.M.M's"

"How do you know about them?"

"Max, I didn't want to tell you this but. I was involved with the S.M.M's. They beat me, stabbed me, and brutally burned me. They left me dying but in God's hands, I was alive and saved. These groups are very, VERY dangerous to be in contact."

"They're crazy!" I yelled.

"I know. I know." That is when someone came to my room. Once again, it is Chad. How did he know I'm at the hospital.

"I'll be right back maxie." As he left, Chad came.

"Hey, I heard about you, and I also know you from a fact that you were that "Roxanne lover" from high school. I thought you were a loser at first but then when I came here, I significantly changed. You must be Max, aren't you?"

"Yeah. You must be Chad. What motivates you to come here?"

"Welp, there's a whole lot of shit coming through that worsened my life man. I got dumped by Lisa, as a fact, she used me. I got shot plenty of times. I have rivals like you."


	5. Dear Max...

Chad kept telling me about how he came here.

"I was really about to move away from Spoonerville, it just wasn't for me to be here. I did then go back there. Oh you may be wondering, I did not go to college. I left because I wanted to start all over. What is the point? I really wanted to change. So all the jockey mood shit had vanished. I started focusing on important shit such as family, school, and work. But I had to give up on college. Long story of why I didn't go to college. I came here knowing that I don't know what I can really do. So that is why I came here."

I straight up nodded.

"So, you're that person who called for help?"

"Yeah. That was me." I said.

"I know I said this again but, I'm really sorry about your friend."

"Yeah...Now another one. Another of my friends died too."

"Bobby?"

"Uh Yeah, How you know?"

"I was taking a look at some type of college outside and I saw a person really familiar, on the ground. I went to take a look at who that was. I went to that person, that when I saw blood leaking down. I turned it around and it was him. Shot dead in the head. Your friend had a gun laid by him. At first I didn't know the person, until I called for an emergency. The police told me who it was when they found his name tag on his pocket. Oh, here's the gun he killed himself with."

It is somehow a revolver. He gave it to me.

"Why would he kill himself?" I asked.

"Well he left a note at your room, I think, and he wrote this to you. The police gave it to me. Why are the letters so long?" He gave me the note.

_ Dear Max, _

_ To the person who believed in me, I'm sorry. _

_ You didn't deserve seeing me dead. You didn't deserve to be affected by my negativity. It hurt me even more, knowing what I put you through. The way you looked at me; afraid, helpless, hopeless. The way I stared back into your eyes, defeated.  _

_ Ever since PJ was killed. I couldn't hold myself. He's not the only reason why I'd killed myself.  _

_ I couldn't take myself from this pain I'm struggling with. Not only is PJ's dead, but a piece of me died. It was so much pain that I couldn't take it anymore. If I were to still be alive, then the pain would get even worse. To let it go. I had to do the unthinkable.  _

_ Maybe I'm in hell right now since I did that. Before I vanished from here, I want you to know that I love you as a friend Max. We were created to keep on track, and to do good. What if earth is hell? It sure felt that way. Some people made my life a living hell. _

_ I died because I wanted it to stop, although towards the end I would regret it. Please understand this. I did it because of all of this pain and negativity that I'm struggling with is tearing my life apart. I don't like to lose but sometimes you lose. Just like fights. Yes, I lost my fight through this pain. Now, I'm a failure to my only savior. I'm sorry that it went like this. I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry Max. And in God's name, I'm sorry.  _

_ If you're crying, please stop. _

_ Again, please don't cry. Don't mourn. Don't grieve. I am happy now. Happy. Truly happy. Believe this. It's all gone. I'm now healed. I know you don't like me being dead but, the pain is gone.  _

_ I love you, Max. We'll see each other soon bro. _

-Bobby Z.

I have never seen Bobby write a letter like this. All those words...Tears began to flow through my eyes.

"I accept the apology Bobby...I do." I whispered.

I lost PJ and Bobby, both dead and gone...

To be continued...


	6. I'm in Pain

I finally got out of the hospital with my dad, driving me back to the house. My college class starts in 3 hours so I have time to do some things. But...what would I do without them? Without PJ, without Bobby. When there was a silence between us two, *ring* the cell phone had rang. Dad picked it up.

"Hello...The what?...Of who?...Oh...that's...that's real bad. I'll make sure me and Max go there...I do...Okay, see you there."

"What was that dad?" I asked

"It's Pete, and he had made arrangements and wanted us to come to the wake."

The wake. As I always know what it is.

A watch or vigil held beside the body of someone who has died. So I have to see PJ for the last time.

"And I heard that your other friend, Bobby died too." My dad added.

"That's right...He committed suicide, don't you know that?" I said with a sigh.

"He committed suicide? Wow. That's... I'm sorry about that. Don't they-"

I interrupted him.

"That's all I need. Friends that care about me and now, they're gone. What was I thinking? I shouldn't be here too. I shouldn't be alive." I said that, not knowing that dad was still here.

"Max, you are living. Why are you threatening yourself to not be here. I can't lose you. You're the only one I ever care about. What's up with you like you're bout to kill yourself. What is the-."

I interrupted him again. I started yelling at him.

"DAD, THAT COULD'VE BEEN ME! BUT IT WASN'T. I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT THIS TRAGIC EVENT WOULD OCCUR. BOTH OF MY FRIENDS HAD DIED AT THE SAME DAY! I GOT NOTHING! NOTHING. I SHOULDN'T BE HERE. I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE. BUT HERE I AM, DEPRESSED, ALONE, AND A NOBODY! NOBODY CARES!"

"Son, I CARED ABOUT YOU! I RAISED YOU! HOW COME I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU? I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED! SINCE YOUR MOTHER'S DEATH, I RAISED YOU LIKE A GOOD FATHER! AND YOU THINK I DON'T CARE? YOU THINK NOBODY CARES? I'M LIKE A FUCKING DAD TO YOU WHICH I AM! SO WHY YOU'RE THINKING NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU? QUIT BEING SELFISH AND BE GLAD THAT YOU GOT ME!"

Silence...

"Get me out of this car." I said

"W-What?"

"Get ME OUT!"

The car pulled over and I got out of the car and slammed the car door. Dad just drove away. I sat there on the streets feeling lonely. I have nobody. Nobody here to help me live a better life. 2 hours till class starts. As I looked at my watch. Tears started flowing through my eyes as I started to cry. I lost everything I needed. As I sat there crying, a car was driving by really slowly but this time, it wasn't Bradley in that car. It's a different car. The person got out of the car to confront me.

"What's the problem man." The person asked.

I looked up and the person was no other than Bradley's right handed partner, Tank.

"I lost everything. Everything I needed. Well...not everything. It's just...I have nobody and nobody would even care; or even help me out." I said while crying.

Tank squatted down and held my head up.

"Look, I know that you lost some things I do too. When I lost some things too, I did the same thing you just did. You might think that I'm a tough kind of guy but I have emotions too. By the way, what have you lost?"

"My friends, PJ and Bobby. Not saying that they're trusted, but helpers."

"I heard your friend PJ was killed and...I know who it was."

"How do you know?" I asked

"News. S.M.M's. That's who they are."

"Right. I was finna kill them right after that but I got the feeling that they're gonna kill me. They're crazy. Crazy that they've killed somebody. Right after I won that game. 

"Well...I was the victim of the S.M.M's. Here how. About 5 weeks ago, I just got out of a bar. I went there just to calm myself down. I just had an argument with Bradley. Anyways, I kept walking and walking; that was until someone pulled a gun at the side of my head. I'll never forget that part, and what they said to me.  _ "You leave here, you bleed here." _ That's how crazy they are.

See, I have bad events like yours that happens. But, I leave it like it is. I know I've been very emotional all time but, it's time to take all that situation and take it as it is and deal with the pain. I lost my friends too. Especially those who were involved in a gang activity. The more that I've lost, the more I get emotional. But I had to deal with it and keep on fighting. You can't give up on life now. You may suffer now but, you'll enjoy something later on."

I stopped crying and stood up.

"Thank you, Tank. I really do honor you."

I gave him a hug as he hugged back. Like he said, I have to take it as it is and deal with the pain.

"You're welcome. I'm really sorry about your friends. I really am. No lies.

"Yeah and I'll miss them."

"We should hang out sometimes, to cheer you up. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Take care kid, I got to go run some errands."

"See you later, Tank."


	7. Aftermath

Class was about to start as I sat in the front, alone. Everything changed without PJ and Bobby. Now, I don't know what to do without them. I laid my head down and felt depressed at all times. That's when someone came to sit by me. It was Tank.

"Didn't want you to be alone, eh." Tank said.

"Thanks Tank."

It is really crazy that Bradley isn't here. He literally sits with him. I don't know what is going on with him. It doesn't matter. I still keep the gun on me for protection. No matter what happened to me. Class has started but that's until, someone came with a gun and without hesitation, "POW! POW!" It kept firing as the college students started screaming and running away from the gunshots. It was literally targeting me and the gunman was not only one person but three people with a ski mask on. They started shooting at me when they saw me. What is the point of them killing me? Who made a plan to kill me? Tank grabbed me and started running away from college. He put me in his car and started driving away as fast as he could.

"What the hell was that?!" Tank asked as I was really confused. "They're shooting up a college class?! THEY'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

"Leave out of the city! It is not safe for us!" I told him.

"Leave?! I'm not leaving this city! I'm going far away from them bastards, my house is far away. Let's go there."

As we arrived at his house, we both got out and entered his house and locked all the doors.

"We should be safe here." Tank said.

I panted as I also was in panic mode about them planning on killing me. I might be their target.

"Tank, I fucking had it with them! He killed PJ, and now me. If Bobby didn't kill himself, they would've killed his ass too. 

"They're targeting me too. I don't know who was planning on this but they want us to be killed." Tank replied.

As we kept talking about the phone rang and Tank answered it.

"Hello?"

"YOU LEAVE, YOU BLEED, TANK!"

"W-What?"

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Tank put the phone down and was really panicking.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't-... shit." Tank said.

"Tank?"

"I remembered. They told me on the phone if I leave anywhere, I die. I'm being targeted!" 

*phone rings*

We both were scared to pick the phone back up.

"Max, you get it."

I was shaking uncontrollably to pick up the phone, knowing that it will probably be them again.

I looked at the phone number. It is probably the same number. I answered it.

"H-Hello? M-Max speaking..."

"Oh you must be Bobby's friend. Well, if you don't know me I'm Bobby's mother and I heard about you. You hung out a lot with him. You're his friend. Well we would ask you to come to the wake of my son Bobby for us. It is in 2 days. Could you?"

Bobby's mother, I never heard that he had a mother. But I agreed.

"Sure, I'll go but, let me tell my dad to. Is that okay?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Okay I'll go there though."

"Okay have a nice day."

"You too, sorry about your son." I added on.

She just hung up.

"Who was that?" Tank asked.

"It's my friend, Bobby's mother." I answered.

"Mother?"

"Yeah, it's strange. She asked me to come to his funeral. I agreed."

"Hm, that's weird. I thought that was…u know...them at first."

So I had to go to PJ and Bobby's Funeral. That's just great.

An awkward silence...

"So..." I tried to start a new conversation.

"You can go to the guest room beside my room from the right is where you can rest as well if you want to. I'll sleep on my couch."

Never thought he had a home like this. It's a small-sized house (not that small) with only 2 rooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a garage. 

I went to the guest room and it feels like no one has this room in years. The room looks clean. I realized that I still have my stuff, so I laid it down and went to bed for a little rest. The bed was so comfortable that I was knocked out.


	8. Hold yourself

News:

Breaking news, police have reported a college shooting in Spoonerville. Students witnessed that this had never happened before. The gunman who was responsible for this is identified as 3 suspects. All wear a black ski mask. Luckily, no one was killed but 10 people were injured. Those 3 suspects are now being held for custody as they will be arrested. This is Freddy Goodson, and we now resume regular broadcasting.

Thank God those 3 are finally arrested. I'm really tired of them looking for us. But are there more of them? How many members are in the S.M.M's? It was midnight when I woke up and saw the news. But literally, why though? Why would they report at midnight? As I got up to look for Tank, he was in the backyard, all alone.

"Tank?"

"Oh Max, You're finally up."

"Tank, it is midnight. Why are you still up, and in the backyard. You over here watching the moon or something?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about...about your friends. My friends too. I know you might think that I don't really know them or much about mines but, I really feel bad for you and myself for being like this. It just...I couldn't stop thinking about that. When I look up, I look up at the sky like there is everything up there. But down here, it's really nothing but a living hell."

"Really?"

"Of course Max. Why wouldn't it be that possible to really feel bad for you? We're both the same. Same situation. Same mood. We're the same."

"Like, you're acting really like,"  _ brother-ish _ " to me like, I have never seen you act this way. Why though?"

"Oh really...It's because you're not alone. Some people have feelings. Some people have a heart. Some people might look bad but are emotional. Can't just judge a person without knowing them. See man, everything changed here. People can change themselves to be a better person. It's not too late to change...unless you're dead."

We both looked up at the sky. Stars and moon, is that all I see? Or maybe it is not.

"Is this your healing place, Tank?"

"Yeah. It helps when I get too emotional. I just go outside, even at midnight, to look up to the sky, remembering to myself that everything is still here; but it is up there. You should do the same. If you're having the same problems I'm going through."

I have never seen Tank like this in my life. Really. I actually thought he was still some kind of jerk to me even though he helped me get that win in the X-Games tournament. Still remember that, always. Anyways, I looked up which is attracting the memories I had up there. When I said memories, I meant my friends before their deaths. I will miss those memories of what we did and I'll miss PJ and Bobby. But I'll remember them anytime. I remembered, things can go early."

"You're right Tank, this could actually help me to ease it out."

"Told ya, exactly what I said."

But I still don't know why he's acting like this.

I went back inside and just as I went inside, *phone rings* I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Max, Please come home."

It was dad.

"Dad? What are you doing calling me at this time?"

"Max, I know we had a heated argument but please, please come back and...just come back."

I was finna lose it once again since that argument we had. But I took a deep breath and told him,

"Tomorrow." As I hung up.

I went back to the guest room and sat in the bed in the dark.

"What is wrong with this world? Why does everything have to go right now?"

I felt really uspet when I asked myself those questions. I feel like I have no one on my side. But luckily, Tank was. Hopefully I don't lose him. I can't stop thinking about that event though. Of what happened to PJ and Bobby. When is this ever going to last?

So here's a thing, I got to go to PJ's funeral tomorrow- actually today since it's past midnight. Then I've got to go to Bobby's funeral tomorrow. But I still didn't tell dad about what Bobby's mother called me for, so I picked up the phone again and dialed my dad's number.

10 seconds, he answers.

"Max?"

"Dad, I forgot to tell you, Bobby's mother called to tell me and you, that we are required to come to his funeral."

"Well thanks for telling me that Max. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. We got to go to PJ's today. As you may know that. But I don't know what time though."

"Well Pete just called me saying that it starts at 12 pm."

"Okay That's all I need to know dad."

"Okay, see you there Max."

"I will." Hanged up.


	9. Today is the Day I

Today is PJ's funeral but at first I must see him in the wake at a funeral home. That's why dad came over just to pick me up. I gave him the address of Tank's house. 

"You Nervous, Max?"

"About what?"

"Seeing your friend for the last time."

I sighed.

"Pretty Much. It's been like 2 days without him. It really sucks without him."

"I know Max. I know."

I opened the door of Tank's room just to see if he's okay. He's asleep. I gently closed the door.

I looked at my watch. Only 1 hour till the wake of PJ. I was so nervous to see him in the casket. It really doesn't fit me to see him. But, at the same time, I really wanted to see him, one last time.

"Okay Max, Let's go."

"Wait what."

"We're going early. This place was way too far away.

I could've sworn that Tank's house was pretty much far from here. It is still Spoonerville though but pretty much far. As I got to the car and put the seat belt in. I slouched in the car seat. I was still nervous. Dad was putting some stuff in the trunk. Soon after that, he got in the car.

"Max, the wake will be-"

"I know." I interrupted.

"Well okay." As he said that, we drove away. It takes 20 miles to get back downtown. That's how far Tank's house is. There was silence once again. Just quiet.

As we got there we saw PJ's parents, as well as his little sister.

"Hey Pete?" Dad said without any yells or anything.

"Just want to tell you that I feel bad for you about your son. I forgot to say that to you."

"...it's ok...I guess."

"You nervous Pete?"

"Seeing my son one last time? Pretty much. It's just...why does it have to be my son?"

"Don't worry Pete, I know your son is dead but, keep in mind...your son is still here, in your spirit."

"Thanks Goof." As he pat on dad's back.

"No prob."

We entered the funeral home as it was quiet like a mouse. Music was playing softly, I could smell the perfume of the funeral home. There are people in here that I don't basically know. We all went to see PJ.

"Dad, I'll go last is that fine?"

"Why?"

"I've been friends with PJ for a long time and I wanted to talk to him even though he's dead. I don't want to waste y'all times. I wanted to talk to him in his sleep. It might be long.

Dad just stared at me.

"Go Ahead." He said.

After all those people saw PJ, I was last to see him. I couldn't stop looking at him literally in the coffin, sleeping like an angel.

"PJ, I know you're dead but hear me out, I really miss you. If you can hear me, Bobby is also dead. Just after you died. I have nothing without you PJ. We were friends for a long time. We make memories together. And I'll miss those memories. I'll miss you PJ. You were very protective, kind, gentle, and funny. I'm gonna miss you Peej. I'd pat him on his chest and walk away.

I'll surely miss PJ.

I saw PJ's mother crying in Pete's shoulder. I can tell that she really misses him very much.

I feel her.

I also feel myself too.


	10. Today is the Day II

I sat by my dad. He didn't even say anything.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked.

No replies.

"Dad?" I asked again.

"Dad. Dad. You there?"

Dad just got up and walked away from me.

"Dad, where are you going?"

"Max, you stay here and watch yourself." He finally replied.

"But Dad-"

"But Nothing, stay here."

"Dad!" He started walking away, and didn't hear me calling on him.

He got out and went to his car and just drove away.

I stayed there hearing some mourns and I just got bored and went to PJ again.

I didn't know what else I could say, so I sat on the ground beside his coffin.

"What can I do now?" I wondered.

-z-

An hour later, most of the people are leaving, I was just still waiting for dad to be here. Just as I was waiting

"Max? Max is that you?" Some familiar voices caught my attention.

"Max is that actually you?" I couldn't believe it. It was Roxanne. What?

"Roxanne? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about one of your friends I may be thinking was killed, so I came all the way here to support you about your friend's death. How are you today anyways?"

"Not very good since, I lost someone. Actually 2 of them. 2 of them that I need."

"Aw, that's...Sorry to hear that."

"Also thanks for showing some respect to PJ when you came here."

"No problem Max. Is it just him-oh I forgot, you said 2 of them."

"Yeah one was today and the other is tomorrow."

"I'll try to go to your other friend if I can. Plus, I better get going. Catch you later."

"Okay...Bye..."

*sigh* Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne. She came here out of nowhere.

*beep beep beeep*

"Maxie, C'mon we gotta go."

Finally! Dad came. I was bored here. Well part 1 was done, part 2 tomorrow. The funeral or as people might say, " _ celebration. _ " I got back into the car and drove me back to Tank' s house. 

  
  


-z-

  
  


My dad dropped me off at Tank's house and drove away. I didn't say anything but went inside. 

"Tank? Tank, I'm home...Tank?... what's this?" I picked up a note as it said,

_ "Hey Max, I gotta run some errands. Big ones. I'll come back tomorrow though. There's food if you get hungry. See you tomorrow." _

-Tank

Damn. He gotta run some big errands. Hopefully, I'll see him tomorrow. Plus, I'm already tired. I'm just going to waste all my time sleeping. Maybe eating too. I'm not that hungry. I'm just tired.

  
  


**Tomorrow**

Today is PJ's funeral but at first I must see him at the wake. That's why dad came over to get me the suit. He also gave me church shoes. I'm still nervous. This is actually my last time seeing him. If it ain't a closed casket funeral. Again my dad drove me there. As we arrived, more people showed up and I still don't know who they were. There's some people I know. I didn't want to see PJ since I saw him so many times while dad was gone. I sat in the very back of the church with my dad. I listened to the minister and some of his family members. I don't have anything to say about my best friend since I talked to him at the funeral home. After that, part 2 is done. Now it's part 3, the cemetery. It's sunny outside like usual. The minister said some biblical quotes, while there are some mourners at the cemetery. When the minister was done, they lowered the coffin slowly while people were throwing flowers at his coffin. I did too. PJ's mother gave it to me. She was so upset and devastated about her son. His sister was also devastated too.

As the coffin lowered, they put the dirt in the pit until it was full. When that was done people were already leaving. I stayed until everyone was gone. When they're gone, I went to PJ's grave which saids:

In loving memory of

Peter Pete Jr. "PJ"

October 16, 1980 -

May 25, 2000

Beloved son, friend, and brother

"Good luck PJ, good luck."

As I said that I walked away from his grave.

I'll miss PJ.


	11. Watch Out

*Random police officers chatting*

"I couldn't wait for another event. It's just too exciting."

"You got that Bill. Walking around, tazin those bad guys. Haha!"

"Man, I always wanted to...Jeffery?"

"Someone escaped! Quick! Call in code red! Code Red! Code Red! We have an escaped inmate who broke out of jail."

"Attention all units, we have an escaped inmate who broke out of jail. All units please respond."

-3rd Person POV-

The escaped inmate broke out of jail through the window, shutting down all cameras from the power beside him. The inmate found a cop car while trying to run away. No one was in there. The inmate tried to open the door, locked. So he broke the car window and unlocked it. The inmate was wearing a ski mask. When the inmate took it off, it revealed itself to be identified as Bradley! He started up the car and drove away really fast.

-z-

Tank woke up feeling a bit groggy.

"Gosh, how long did I sleep?"

He shrugged it off and went to the living room and turned on the TV. Soon as the TV turned on, the news was showing.

"An escaped inmate has broken out of jail. Police cannot identify the inmate but he was last seen, driving a police car. Police said that they lost the inmate but are trying to look for that person. This is Gina Valentine, and we will now resume regular broadcasting."

"This is bullshit, I'm going back to bed." Tank said in a groggily voice.

-z-

Bradley was now downtown of Spoonerville and was heading to a gun store. Before he entered, he put on his ski mask and entered.

"Hello sir can I help you with-"

"PUT YOUR GODDAMN HANDS UP!" As he pulled his gun out of his pocket.

The cashier raised his hands up.

"I want all of it. I want ALL OF IT!"

"Sir-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PUT YOUR HANDS BACK UP! Hand me the money, or hand me a python revolver!"

"Sir if I do that during robbery then-" "POW!"

The cashier was shot in the head as Bradley climbed up the table and stole some money and took a python revolver and left the gun store and drove away.

"Tank, just know that I'm coming for you. Get ready."

-z-

"Ahhhhh fuck! I can't sleep!" Tank yelled as he tried to go to sleep.

"Fuck it, I'll just go back to the living room, once aga-." Tank heard a boom.

"Who's there?"

Tank got out the room slowly and walked slowly.

"Hello? A-Anyone's here." Tank hear another boom.

"Okay, who is in my house." As he said that some plate fell, shattering pieces of glass.

"Dud- who's there!" Tank grabbed the knife quickly and heard something behind him.

"Alright show yourself man, please!"

Silence...

"I know you're there, whoever you are, leave right now. Just know that I got a weapon."

A person came behind him. It is someone other than...Bradley!

"Surprise, Tank." As he pulled his gun behind him.

Tank turned around.

"POW!"

  
  
  


-z-

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. I Have to Stop This

*Back to Max's POV*

Dad dropped me off at Tank's house after PJ's funeral. My dad still didn't say anything. He'd driven off. I knocked on his door as there was no response. I knocked again. No response. I tried opening the door, it was unlocked? Strange.

"Tank? Are you here? I'm -I'm back."

Silence...

"Tank?"

I checked the kitchen, to the living room, to the bathroom, all its left is the rooms. I check the guess room.

"Tank? You in here?"

I checked the closest. Nothing.

I got out and went to Tank's room.

"Tank?"

I checked the closest, still nothing. I checked under the bed-.

There he was. Under the bed.

"Tank...Tank?"

I dragged Tank underneath the bed and...Tank was killed. How? He was found shot in the head.

"Tank NO! Tank! Fuck! No, not him! Tank!" I screamed and ran off to his room.

"Why? WHY?!. Someone is gonna pay!"

*phone rings*

"Max."

"Chad. Hey, have you seen Roxanne? she was supposed to visit me for a little talk. She just said that to me."

"Well I saw her at the funeral home when we saw PJ and then she saw me, and after that, she told me catch you later. She didn't say what's going on or how she's doing."

"Oh, well if you see her, tell her I said that I thought you were visiting me."

"Okay."

"Bye."

I hung up and realized I was still in Tank's house. I called my dad to see if he can pick me up.

"This is Goofy."

"Dad."

"Max? What up with you?"

"Can you pick me up at Tank's house?"

"Why?"

I didn't want to tell him the real reason why, so I had to lie. Actually No, because I remembered he told me to come back.

"Remember you called me last night to tell me to come back?"

"Oh I did. Well okay. I will. Just wait outside."

"Okay. See you when you get here."

I hung up.

That's just great. Now Tank died. Whoever did this, really out of their minds. You know what, I have to stop this. If I get killed...I've got to write a letter. I founded some index cards Tank left me. I also found a pen on his table. I wrote this;

" _ If you're reading this, I might be dead because I'm seeking revenge. If I died, I would let you know that I didn't die to lose, it's because, in order to stop this craziness. I have to stop this mess _ ."

-Max Goof

As I finished that, I heard a honk. I left the letter and went outside to get in my dad's car.

"Glad you came back. Sylvia and I were worried about you. What's the point of that college shooting yesterday?"

"Dad, about that college shooting, it was the same group who shot me."

"Those crazy hooligans!"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"They're crazy. Crazy cowards that shoot everything up."

"That's what most people said about them. They're crazy."

"Someone has to stop this."

"Yeah really-what did you just say?"

"Someone has to stop this."

As he said that, I was completely shocked because I'm stopping this.

*News on the radio*

This is a Breaking news report live of a person who was found dead at his own house. Police said that he was found shot in the head and the witness who called the police was in shock about the person. The reason the person was found dead at his home was because a gunman shot the person. The gunman cannot be identified yet. Stay tuned for more information about this situation and this is Freddy Goodson report live. We now resume regular programming.``

"That has to be those crazy masked bastards." Dad said.

"S.M.M's?"

"Yes. Them. By the way what time is it?"

"It's 6:47 pm dad."

"Oh okay. We're almost home. But still, that damn group. I'm guessing they're the ones that already killed somebody. Shaking my head."

_ "SO THEY KILLED TANK?! FUCKING BULLSHIT!"  _ I thought to myself.

I just realized, tomorrow was Bobby's funeral. I still remembered the cause of his death even though I didn't see it. Suicide.

Welp, time to get this going.

"Well Maxie, looks like we're home.

Home sweet home finally.


	13. Today is the Day III

Today is Bobby's funeral and I'd put on the same suit dad gave me. I often wished that this never happened and was still alive. Both, actually. Although this was it, seeing Bobby this time, will probably be just like seeing PJ once again. But, there is no more PJ. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom and at the reflection of myself, I felt depressed. My face looked pale. Damn. I must be in a dreadful mood.

"Hold yourself, Max. This is it." I said to myself.

"Max, you ready?" I heard my dad yell.

"Uh, just give me a minute."

I looked back at the mirror. Then I talked to myself once again.

"You are not alone, I know you're depressed but you are not alone. You hear me?"

"Max, are you ready yet?"

I don't want dad to keep rushing me.

"I'm now ready."

I got out of the bathroom and left the house but before I did, I picked up the gun that dad left and put it in my pocket for protection once again. I don't care if that's violence.

I left the house and got into the car and we drove off.

"Are you going to stay here this time?" I asked my dad. Since he left me during PJ's wake.

"I will this time."

Thank God that he's staying.

(A/N: I'm not going to do the wake because it was so weird when I did PJ's. So let's head to the funeral.)

-z-

We arrived at Bobby's funeral and this time, Pete wasn't there, as well as Peg and Pistol. I wouldn't doubt it. They didn't know him like that. As we all entered, I saw the coffin of Bobby. As we all came to see him one last time. I went to see him. When I saw him, it just...disturbing to see. I still see blood stains on his head. I also see a bullet hole on his head. I just couldn't take it. He looked pale as hell. I just..I just couldn't, It was too disturbing to see. I walked out of there.

"Max? Hey wait, Max!" I heard my dad while I was walking away.

Just as I was walking away-

"Not today mister, you're not going anywhere." It was Bradley as he pointed his gun on my head.

Wait, how did he know I was here?

"Max! Max! wait-" Dad was in shock about what was happening. He saw Bradley pointing his gun at me.

"So, this could get better and better. Any last words?"

"Bradley, you're acting crazy! Why are you doing this?!" He hit me with his gun. I dropped down and he was still pointing his gun at me.

"What did you call me?!" He started looking at my dad.

"Well, I see that your dad is right there. Well, here's a thing. You're gonna die eventually but, if you want to survive, your father has to be killed. You either die, or father will die. Pick one."

Why my dad? Why me?

This is really bad.


	14. Chosen

Bradley was still pointing the gun at me. I got up and put both hands in my pocket knowing that I got a gun. Dad was still in shock and came closer to confront me.

"BACK UP!" Bradley said to my dad as he backed up.

"Bradley...I rather survive and also..." I pulled out the gun. "I would rather my father survive!" As I said that I started shooting at Bradley, hitting him in the chest. He dropped the gun and dropped to the ground.

"Dammit! You little shit-" He grabbed the gun quickly and quickly shot at me. Hitting me in the leg. I fell down as he got up slowly.

"MAXIE!" Dad yelled.

I dropped the gun as he picked it up.

"If you hurt him, you get hurt." Dad said as he was pointing the gun at Bradley.

"Ha! You think your sorry ass would hurt me? Think again." Once he said that, he shot at my dad, missing him. Dad started shooting him multiple times, hitting him multiple times. He fell down and he was losing breath.

"I...You...little...I'll...kill you...for that..." Bradley said while he was barely breathing.

"Shut it you crazy bastard." Dad shot him one last time killing him. Dad got me up as I was still in pain on my right leg.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"C'mon let's get in the car. I'll go get Sylvia."

He put me into his car. Thank God he was killed. As I was waiting, I heard police sirens. Lot's of police sirens. It was heading to us. There were 12 police cars behind us. When dad got out, he saw police yelling at him to put his hands up. They were pointing guns at him. Officers came to check him but fell over and saw the body of Bradley with a gun on him.

"There he is. We found him. We found the escaped inmate." The officer said.

"Is he killed?" Another officer asked.

"Yes sir, he is killed. Sir, are you responsible for this?" The officer asked my dad.

"Uh, yes sir, why?" Dad answered.

"Because we were looking for this person but he's now dead. We were trying to find this person since we identified the person. He was responsible for killing 2 people. Sir, since you've killed this criminal, this is informed a self-defense murder which it's not a crime and you're not charge for it. Was he trying to kill you?

"Yes. Me and my son."

"Okay, so your actions are justified. And you're free to go."

_ "So it was him for the whole time?!" _ I asked myself.  _ "That's what you get!" _

  
  


2 days later...

I visited Bobby's grave, since I didn't get to see him for a while.

The gravestone was read;

In loving memory of

Robert "Bobby" Zimeruski

July 18, 1980 - May 25, 2000

Beloved Son, Friend, and Grandson

"Hey Bobby, sorry that I didn't come. By the way Bradley is dead finally. I read the letter you wrote for me and I've never seen you write a letter like this. I accepted your apology. I'll never forget you. How funny you were, how helpful you were. I'll miss you like PJ. This is my last good-bye Bobby. Until we meet again." I place his cool shades on top of his grave.

When I left his grave I saw Tank's grave. I took a look at his grave, I did not get to see him. I slowly touched the stone and lowered my head.

"I'm really sorry Tank. At least he's dead now, Tank."

I walked away from it and lastly, I saw Bradley's grave.

"Never again, Brad." As I said that I started walking away.

I walked out of the cemetery and leaned against the gate.

"Hey Max." Chad came to me once again.

"Hey Chad."

"I heard about the killer. Is he dead?"

"Yes Chad, he's dead. Dead and never alive."

"Good, I had it with him. Did you see Roxanne yet?"

"No, I think she left."

"Yeah I think so."

"Well, I got to go. See you when I can."

"Alright."

I stand there still leaned up against the gate. It was really dark out here.

I was really glad that it was over. I said this to myself,

"It's over now."

I will never forget about what Bradley did and never forget about PJ, Tank, and Bobby.

-z-

I'll miss them.


End file.
